too much love
by macalawagoner-kisshu is hot
Summary: It's been two years since the events of Tokyo mew mew and A La Mode, and Tart's back for Pudding! What will happen? And how do Kisshu and Pai fit into this?
1. Chapter 1

"Sigh, where are you Taru-taru..." Pudding whispered to herself. It had been two years since the events of Tokyo Mew Mew and A La Mode. And now, sitting on her bed with nothing but a towel on (she had just taken a shower) she was yet again, missing her favorite alien boy.

"I miss you so much."

"Oh really? That's nice to know my little monkey-girl." Tart was standing in the shadowy corner in her room.

"TARU-TARU NA NO DA!!" Pudding screeched, and it had been two years since she had said a 'na no da'.

With a huge grin on her face, she flung herself forwards and kissed Tart.

"Hey why did you kiss me, I haven't kissed any other girl but you. What do you think about that?"

"You haven't kissed anyone but me Taru-taru...that's so sweet! But wait, how long have you been here?"

" Ever since you got in the shower!"

"Wha-?!........IEEEEEEP! Taru-taru! You don't spy on people in the shower na no da! It's very rude na no da!" Pudding scolded, but not in an angry tone.

"Well i wanted to see you and I didn't know you were in the shower, and when I got here I couldn't leave until I saw you!"

"Oh, okay! I'm just glad you're here, you've grown up so much na no da! You're even taller than me!"

"Well I actually have seen you at least once every week. Your my monkey girl and no one else can have you!!"

"Aww, that's so sweet! Wait.... Once a week? What do you mean once a week?" Pudding was getting confused.

"Well i always hide somewhere were you can't see me because i had to see you, but I didn't know if you still wanted to see me." Tart's voice was eager for her answer.

"Of corse I did na no da! Pudding will always love her Taru-taru!"

As the two chatted on and on about what happened, Kisshu watched with a grin.

"I always knew Tart loved the monkey-girl, so now if he's staying here.....I GET TO SEE MY KITTEN TOO!!"

Kisshu stopped his glee dance for a second.

"Wait, what if she's still going out with the tree-hugger?"

...............................

Ichigo was sitting in the corner of Cafe Mew Mew crying. Masaya had broken up with her for A FREAKIN GUY!

"Stupid-Stupid-Stupid-Stupid-Stupid- Me for going out with him in the first place! I thought he loved me, but if he choses a guy over me.....well.... I'm just that horrible!"

"Your not horrible my little kitty!"

"KISH?!.....KISSHU!!" and with a sob she hugged onto the green-haired sexy boy.

"Honey i've missed you i still love you i never got over that Stupid-Masaya for taking you!!"

"Well, he...he broke up with me, and, well, I'm willing to date other people and I'm pretty sure you wouldn't dump me for a guy and, wait. You're not gay right?" she asked with a giggle

"Me? heck no no no no!!! The dating you part YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES! YES!" and with that, he kissed her passonately. With a hidden sigh Ichigo, for the first time, kissed back.

As Kisshu broke the kiss off he wiped away a tear in the corner of her eye.

" Ichigo you look so happy you could explode with happiness." he grinned

" Ichigo i need to show you something!" with that they teleported to puddings house to see pudding and tart making-out.

* * *

**want to know what happens next? Wait till i finish chapter 2!!!**

**this was partner wrote with Booboo-nyaa**

**we wrote back and forth she wrote the girls i wrote the guys!!!**

**Booboo-nyaa: Hi people, you may remember me from Neko Kisshu-nyaa, hope you like this story!**


	2. the first praposal

**Chapter 2: the praposal**

**-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

"Aww I never thought those two would be together" said ichigo smiling

"well i did" says kisshu

tart broke the kiss with the sound of kisshu spying on them

"Oh kisshu and Ichigo are together now na no da"

"Well duh, how did you figure that out sherlock?"says kisshu laughing

"well sorry"says pudding crossing her arms

"kisshu take your girlfriend to the movies or something and leave us alone" says tart yelling

"Well i guess i will then you butthole!!!"says kisshu sticking his tongue out as he teleports away holding ichigo close.

"finally some privacy"says tart smiling/"now where were we" then they start to making-out

---------------------------------BACK AT THE SHIP------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Tarto you idiot you've been on earth for a week what have you been doing?"(says kiwi nagging)

"Um.....nothing" says tart staring at her scar

"Oh really because i think you've been spying on that little monkey mew mew" says kiwi holding up a picture of pudding and tart kissing.

"Oh it it it was nothing"

kiwi glares at tart then he teleports to his room

"Your avoiding the question tarto"

"No i'm not i told you already"

"Tart you either have to marry that mew mew or kill her"then she teleports away

tart sits in his room thinking for two hours

he new that it was the culture that if you love someone you either have to marry them or kill them but he didn't know if he could do either to pudding.

then tart looks up and goes to find the ring that he knew he would have to give her if he was to marry her

-------------------------------------with ichigo and kisshu---------------------------------------------------------------------------on a romantic walk on the beach kiss wearing his trunks, and shes wearing her bikine

"you know that in my culture that if you love someone you either have to marry them or kill them"

"Really, huh?"

kiss gets on his knees and says"Will you marry me koneko-chan?

ichigo stod there suprised and shocked

"Well whats your answer koneko-chan?"

"Hum.....Well i don't want to die so YES!!!!!!!! A MILLION TIMES YES" then they kiss passionatly as the sun sets on the ocean

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Please review

just keep wondering what will happen next

then you will get more suprised when chapter three comes in

writen by macala wagoner aka macala wagoner- kisshu is hot

and Alex payne


	3. The second Praposal

**CHAPTER 3**

**--------------------WITH-------------PUDDING-----------------AND---------------TART---------------------**

tart transported to puddings house, but pudding wasn't there, then he transported to the cafe, but she wasn't there, and then finally he went to the park and there she was asleep on the big wooden bench near the fountain

_oh my sweet mokey is so beautiful when she sleeps, how do you wake her up (maybe with a kiss)_with those thoughts he leaned forward and kissed her gently on the lips

"Wah.......NO NA DA........tart you scared me i thought some perverted dud was trying to lay the moves"

"Sorry Monkey girl -- I just wanted to wake you up so we could talk"said tart sighing

"Oh sorry"says pudding smiling

"Can we go for a walk and talk in the woods?"

"Sure Taru-Taru"

"Okay"

"So tarto what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Oh yeah it might shock you"

"Thats ok just tell me"

"Fine here goes, My sister kiwi came to see me last night and reminded me of the tradition of our culture"

"So whats it have to do with me?"

"I was getting to that" says tart sighing "The traditon is that if you have fallen in love with someone you have to chose to either kill them so you want be tempted to leave our planet or to marry them and bring them back to our planet."

"So what are you saying ?"

"Pudding I have to ask you something is that okay?"

"Sure"

tart gets on one knee

"Pudding my mokey girl will you Marr....."

"Tarto are you doing what i think you are"

"Just let me finish"

"Ok"says pudding giggling

"Will you marry me?"

"Um........._What should i say i love him so i'll just say yes really load"_

"Are you going to answer me?"

"YES, ABSOLUTLY, YES, YES, I LOVE YOU AND ALWAYS WILL LOVE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"

pudding hugged tart with great passion then tart kisses pudding gently and passionatly on the lips

_____________________________________________________________________________________

**THIS CHAPTER WAS JUST WRITEN BY MACALA WAGONER- KISSHU IS HOT SORRY ALEX COULDN"T HELP SHE HAD MARTIAL ARTS CLASS AND COULdN"T TALK TO ME ON THE PHONE TO HELP WRITE THIS**

**KEEP TRYING tO GUESS WHAT WILL HAPPEN AND THAT MAKES IT MORE EXCITING WHEN I WRITE THE NEXT CHAPTER.**

**HOPE YOU ENJOY THIS CHAPTER UNTIL I WRITE CHAPTER 4**


	4. what's going on with Mint and Ryou

**CHAPTER 4**

_---------------------------------Back at cafe mew mew----------------------------------------------------_

_"_Hey everyone we have some news!!"

"What what is it ichigo?"

"Me and kisshu are getting married!!!"

"Seriously?"

"Ichigo, Ichigo i have big news "

"What is it pudding?"

"Me and tart are getting married"

"So are me and kisshu"

"Ichigo where is Mint and Ryou ?"

"I don't know something has got to be going on with them"

------------------------------------------------Ryou and Mint------------------------------------------------

"Hey Ryou do you suspect the other mew mews know we are dating?"

"No Mint i don't think they'll figure out till tomorrow"

"What you talking about Ryou?"

"Um..........I didn't want to do this until later but now i guess i should it now"

"Do what now?"

"My sweet Mint will you marry me?"

"WHAT.....................?"

"will you marry me?"

"YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES YES"

--------------------------------the next say at cafe mew mew---------------------------------------

"Mew Mews gather round me and mint have something to tell you!!"

"What is it Ryou?"

"Me and Mint have dicided to get married"

"What?"

"thats great"

"Awsome"

"well me and pudding have something to tell you too."

"Ichigo's going to marry kisshu and i'm going to marry tart'

"I don't think so" said a malisious voice in the shadows

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------hA HA HA HA I STOPED IT GOOD DIDN'T I


	5. pai and lettuces secret

**CHAPTER 5  
------------------------------------WIth pai and lettucce----------------------------------------------------------**

**"Pia I hate lying to everyone"**

**"I know lettucce but we can't tell anyone yet"**

**"Why can't we tell them about us being married and about Karoko and Nuju?"**

**"Because if we tell them with all the things going on they will get so frustrated"**

**"Oh, then when can we tell them at the wedding."**

**"What are we going to do with karoko and Nuju until the wedding?"**

**"Well we'll just have to hide them "**

**"I guess" says lettucce sighing**

**---------------------------------------back at the cafe----------------------------------------------------------**

**"Who are you"says pudding frightened**

**"Well who do i look like?"says the figure coming out of the shadows**

**"Pai?"**

**"pai?" **

**"pai?"**

**"Pai?"**

**"No i'm pia's twin brother Tanken**

**"What i didn't even know pai had a twin"**

**"Thats because pai and kiss and tart are keeping it a secret because they left me to die on a cliff they thought that i had already fallen and they couldn't save me and i thought if i got to earth first and took it over they would respect me and maybe figure out that i was still alive and since they forgot about me i'm going to get revenge"**

**"what?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"What?"**

**"Here we go again**


	6. Pai's surprise

**Chapter 6 solo writen by Booboo-nya**

_**---------------------------------------------at cafe mew mew------------------------------------**_

"So seriously, what are you doing here?!" pudding asked tanken as taruto moved in front of her in a defensive position.

"sigh, as i stated obviously before, i'm here to get revenge on the brother of mine who tried to kill me, and the two idiots who helped him" tanken yawned in his deep, pai like voice

with an evil grin, he walked closesr to ichigo and pudding.

"So start with"-Tanken drew out a pair sickle shaped weapons.(they're called kamas.)

"**- I'LL KILL THE ONES THAT YOU TWO LOVE MOST!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!"**

with a manical scream he lunged forwards, his weapons gleaming in the afternoon sunlight, his purple, almost maroon colored hair blew with the breeze of his momentum as his first slash was aimed at ichigo.

"You traitor! You'll never kill my KONEKO-HIME" kisshu screamed. ichigo blushed at the new nickname koneko-hime. kitten princess

kisshu brought out his weapon and slashed at tanken and then tarto brought out his weapon and struck tanken against the wall

"Hmm. three years was apparently enough time to get better at fighting"tanken sneered as he teleported off

"What the heck was that all about?!"ichigo asked as her fiance walked back to her.

"It's a long story kitten, and not one with a very happy ending."

"I can't believe tanken's still live."Taruto whispered as pudding hugged him.

"Why does this twin of pai's want you two dead?" Ryou asked as mint stood beside him

"it started three years agobefore i was sent to attack earth" kisshu began

"Deep blue chose me to go to earth first then he chooses tarto as my third in command then he was going to choose kiwi my second in command but he didn't think a girl would represent us good so it was down to Pai and tanken and he told tanken that he didn't trust his loyalty and so he choose pai and tanken was pissed off and he challenged pai to a battle for honor and pai accepted and the battle was bloody and pai almost died but we enterfeared tanken fell off a cliff" kisshu looked down as as the memories engulfed him

"well that explains why he was in rags." pudding said casting a lighter mood on the subject

"So now he's looking for pia.........." tart said.

"Where is he anyway,I haven't seen him since the last battle and i haven't seen lettuce in a while either" Zakuro said

----------------------------------**_with--pai---amd----lettuces-----home------on-------earth_**---------------------

"AAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! help!!!!!!" a little girl about two years old screamed as a nest of bees chased her. her purple hair whipped past her as pai teleported in front of her and wisked her off to the house.

"Ha-ha-ha!!! that funny sissy!! Funny!!!" a little boy the same age laughed his green hair shining

"Nuju! don't pick on your sister like that" pai and lettuce said

" So-wy" nuju said

"Sissy want to pway wit me?"

"kay"

"not outside you two" Lettuce yelled after them

"what we gonna do wit them cause if we tell anyone we will both die" Pai said crying

"we can't keep hiding them" Lettuce said

"i know and thats not all i'm worried about"

"what else is there to be worried about?" lettuce asked frightened

"What about their uncle tanken?" a deep voice growled behind them


	7. a surprise for ichigo

**Booboo-nyaa: This chapter was typed by me ^^ (Macala wrote it, I just edited)**

As Pai and Lettuce spun around, Tanken teleported away with an evil laugh.

* * *

**At----Ichigo's house------At------Midnight-------**

The air rippled in Ichigo's room as Tanken teleported in, with a curious smirk Tanken stared at the sleeping cat-girl.

"Well, Kisshu does have good taste, but this can't be his kitty-cat anymore..." he whispered to himself.

"She's going to be mine." he said laughing.

Ichigo, who was dreaming about the wedding with Kisshu that would take place in a month, rolled over and Tanken held his breath.

_Hmm. Guess she won't wake up now, so that gives me time to do something...._

He grabbed Ichigo and teleported far away, to a dimension that he found and anly he knows about, or so he thought....

* * *

**In-----The------Kiroto-----Dimension-----**

Ichigo was still dreaming. It was now a bit chilly in her dream, so she reached out to cuddle with Kisshu, but she couldn't reach him. He just kept getting farther and farther away from her....And she couldn't move, it was like she was chained up...Chained up..... Why am I chained up?......

Ichigo snapped open her eyes, which in an instant adjusted to the dark, and to her confusion, she WAS chained up. On a bed to be precise.

"What the hell?! Where am I?"

"You're in my dimension, and no one will find you... Koneko-chan." Tanken leaned over her and kissed Ichigo.

"What?!!" she shrieked.

"You're mine." he smirked in the darkness.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" Ichigo asked herself.

"Maybe because you're sexy?" he hinted.

"Oh yeah, that's it you perverted bastard. That ALWAYS the answer to my stalker problems!" she practically yelled with sarcasm.

"So, what do you want with me?" she asked.

"Oh my gosh, do I have to tell you? Hmm. I'd rather show you."

"What do you mean show me?" Ichigo said nervously, her cat senses told her that he might be a bigger pervert than Kisshu.

"Can I just show you?" he whined in a toddler fashion.

"Uh, I guess since you won't tell me..."

"Okay! Wait, you would run if I unchain you, won't you?"

"No." Ichigo said.

"Fine, I'll unchain you, but ONLY if you change into this." he ripped the chains off her and threw some black and red scraps of clothing at her.

"What's this?" Ichigo said, caught off guard.

"I can't tell you, it's a surprise." he grinned like a two-year-old again.

Ichigo walked behind a pillar and comes back wearing something so embarrassingly tight and sexy, that if YOU wore it, and some guy saw you in it....(okay, I'm not going into detail there DX)

"Ready for me to show you, oh pretty kitty cat?"

"Whatever." Ichigo couldn't hide her nervousness.

"Okay, go lay back down on the bed and wait for me to come back-"

"IEEEE!!!!!!!!! HINTAI!!! NEVER!! I WOULD _NEVER_ DO THAT WITH YOU!!!" Ichigo tried to escape when Tanken grabbed her and tried to seduce her.

_30 seconds later_

"KISSHU!!!!!!!!! HELP!!!!!!!!!"

"Shut Up and let me do this!! Your MY toy and I feel the need to play with you!"

"Let. Her. Go." a voice growled.

"Kisshu!"

* * *

**Booboo-nyaa: Ha! I love the cliffhanger!**

**Macala: well it'll leave 'em wondering what happenes next.....who will die? who will get ichigo? will Nuju marry the new two-year-old mew? will mew alex get a date with ryou? will masaya stay gay? will he fall for a different mew? these are all the questions you'll be asking yourself untill this fanfic is over!**

**Booboo: What? What the heck are you talking about?**

**Macala: You'll have to wait and see and.....well.... i don't know myself....**


End file.
